


So Pretty

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Isaac Lahey, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Spark Stiles x Alpha Derek - Praise KinkStiles loves telling his mate just how good an alpha he is, and Derek can't get enough of hearing him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	So Pretty

It had been a solid month of no sex, sure there had been plenty of other activities, tracking, fighting, stakeouts, but no sex. Stiles was going insane. The latest monster of the week had turned into the monster of the month, and they were constantly on the lookout for it, the pack taking it in turns and always in groups of threes. Hence the no sex. Not only would that mean they were distracted, but also, never alone. Sure there was a little personal time in the bathroom, but serious, how was his hand supposed to be enough when he had a fucking super attractive, greek god, of a werewolf boyfriend? News flash, it wasn’t.

Back to the monster rather than Stiles personal woes, seriously, Beacon Hills is the worst for blue balls, but moving on. Tracking the beast whether using his magic or the pack’s wolfy senses was drawing up a bust. In the end, it all came down to luck, they got lucky. Stiles had been out patrolling with Derek and Isaac when it went and found them instead of the other way around. The fight that had ensued had knocked out Isaac before Stiles could manage the shock spell to incapacitate it, and even then, it only slowed the thing, long enough for Derek to take the bastard down, all red eyes and ferocious alpha. Stiles had never been so turned on in his life. 

After dropping Isaac at Scott’s to sleep it off, Stiles couldn’t get Derek back to the loft fast enough. It was a good thing he knew where all the speeding cameras were in the town, every, single, one. 

“Fuck, Alpha, I want you so bad.”

Pushing him back to the bed, nothing turned Stiles on like watching Derek go alpha on some big bad and coupled with the weeks of no sex he was going a little bonkers with all his blood going straight to his dick. Not to mention, the constant companions depriving him of the sight before him. Both of their clothes had gone flying the moment they came in the door, and now Derek was lying on their bed, feet planted wide to hold himself open so Stiles stretched him ready, one finger at a time deep in his ass, til Derek was writhing on the bed. He’d missed this, the way Stiles could have him panting just from the press of his fingers, those long, skinny fingers that drove Derek insane watching him just talk as he gestured with them. Still, they were nothing compared to the effect of Stiles’ words.

“Yes, gods Der, you look so pretty for me like this, so tight, so hungry for my cock aren’t you Alpha? Such a good Alpha, tearing that bastard apart, watching your claws slice through him, fuck Der, so good, you’re doing so good.”

Twisting his fingers inside of him one last time before slipping out of Derek, the werewolf whining at the loss as Stiles lubed up his cock. His asshole clenched around nothing but air, impatient, needing 

“So pretty, so good, you’re being so good for me Der.”

Pressing into him slowly as he spoke, seeing the flush of the werewolf’s skin from his words, oh he could fuck him like a mad man every day of the week, and Derek would let him, he knew this already... but when it came down to it, right here, just a few words was really all it took for his mate to beg for more. That was exactly what was falling from his lips now and having Derek whimpering as Stiles moved. Neither of them wanting gentle tonight, not with the rush of the hunt, the rush of taking out that best,

“Fuck, fuck, yes, so perfect Der, your so perfect.”

Claws ripping into the sheets matched glowing red eyes that didn’t leave Stiles as he fucked into Derek, angling his hips so he knew he’d be hitting the werewolf’s prostate with each thrust. Chasing the need between them, pushing them higher until the Alpha roared his release with Stiles grinning,

“Yes, so pretty, my mate, cuming just for me.”

As he clenched so tightly around Stiles, not just with his orgasm, but those perfect words and Stiles came undone, thrusting his cock deep into his mate and pouring his release into him. Filling Derek with as much warmth as his words. Leaning over the older man and licking up his skin tasting the spent cum on his tongue. One day, Stiles was going to see if he could get Derek off on his words alone, because the thought of watching Derek come undone to nothing but his voice and those delicious words of praise that he so deserved, it would be beautiful.


End file.
